


A single rose

by ally_renee



Category: Mally - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_renee/pseuds/ally_renee
Summary: Ally is a sporty popular cheerleader of Rosewood High, the school of the Ravens. Her boyfriend, obviously, is the captain of the football team. She is short, has dark ashy purple hair, and she has brown eyes with beautiful green specks. Ally is very kind, but she can definitely have her moments, especially around the people she’s friends with. Which is quite a few people. Ally is definitely the stubborn and sassy type. Melissa, however, is a complete bookworm but tries to be outgoing and is always striving for straight A’s. She is damaged from previous relationships, which can hold her back at times, but she never stops moving forward. She has a passion for art and has few friends, but at least she knows they’re real. She is also short, but has dirty blond hair, and pale blue eyes, the colour of the sky covered beneath wide black glasses. She is a kind, but cunning soul. They met at a football game and the rest is their story to tell.





	

-MELISSA’S POV-

*BEEP BEEP* I slam my hand down on the alarm with force, immediately stopping it. I slowly open my eyes to sunlight filling my room. 

I thought to myself, “Oh god, here we go again.” I pulled myself up from my warm, comforting bed and grabbed my black glasses, finally seeing the world again. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw myself, my dirty blonde hair flowing over shoulders. I threw my hair up with speed into a messy bun, and grabbed my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth with haste as I usually do. I made my way back to my room to get ready for another day of my sanctuary of hell. I looked into my closet and decided to get a nice pale blue sweater, with a pair of black jeans. I grabbed my phone and made my way into the kitchen where my backpack was on the floor next to my black converse. I put my shoes on and saw my cat Tabby sitting on the table next to me. I quickly picked her up. 

“No Tabby, Tab you can’t lay on the table. We eat there silly.” She only responded with purring and affection.

I placed Tabby on the floor and saw her scurrying away. I suddenly hear my phone start ringing. I instantly knew it was my best friend Shelby just by the ringtone I set for her, ‘Panda By Desiigner’. She’s calling to inform me she's almost here. I put my backpack on my shoulders and yelled goodbye to Tabby, then walked out the door. I saw her black car rolling into my driveway, and we made our way to school.

-ALLY’S POV-

I woke up to my boyfriend, Blake, calling my phone warning me that he is on his way to pick me up. 

“Shit shit shit, I’m going to be late! Again!,” I yelled out loud, jumping out of my bed and rushing to my bathroom to get ready. “God I hate getting up early.” I said with a stern voice, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair is completely untamed, along with my outfit. I quickly grabbed my brush and put my hair into a high ponytail and put on my outfit of choice. I put on a pair of thin black leggings, along with my red flannel. I went downstairs to my kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast, then went back to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Soon after I finished getting ready, I heard a knock at my door. I ran out to my living room and put my uggs on to greet my boyfriend. 

“Hey beautiful.” Blake said with a sweet, confident voice. 

“Hi babe. Thank’s for picking me up.” I said in a slightly seductive voice. 

“Anytime.” He said, looking at my lips. As he leaned into kiss me, I backed up, teasing him. 

“It’s time to go, babe.” I said with a smirk on my face. 

“We’re finishing this later.” He said as he backed up and winked at me.

As we got into his car, which was a very nice convertible by the way, we made our way to Rosewood High, the home of the Ravens. Blake and I met while in my Freshmen year, and we are now it Junior year and still going strong.. I think. “Yeah, sometimes I do have my doubts about him and I and about my sexualitly, but who doesnt?” I thought while looking at Blake, wondering what made me attracted to him. “Like, I mean yeah, girls are pretty hot. But I mean, so are guys, right?” I thought to myself, while Blake was rambling on about something.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
